Scenes from a Mecha
by kmmasy
Summary: Inspired by the Phoenix Wright MECHA thread from Court Records Forum. Franziska is an ace pilot, but what happens when she meets an old enemy in a new ship?


Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright. I also didn't come up with the idea for a Phoenix Wright mecha story. I just found it awesome.

A/N: Found the Court Records Forum thread about a Phoenix Wright mecha this morning, and this scene leapt to mind. My other muses weren't that happy, but obviously this one got me hard, considering I actually finished it. I don't know if this will make any sense to people who haven't read at least the first three pages of that thread (that's as far as I got before I wrote this). I might do a couple of more scenes later, when I have more time.

This is dedicated to CantFaketheFunk, Urby, and all the other awesome people on that thread. I apologize if I stepped on anyone's toes.

Franziska von Karma examined the black mecha that blocked her path in an obvious challenge. MEI chirped an inquiry at her.

"No, I don't recognize it either," Franziska told the A.I. "But that doesn't matter." One side of her mouth turned upward in a smirk. "I can outfly anything!"

Back on the Badger, Adrian sighed as she watched the standoff. 'I'm glad Franziska's so good, since it means she won't get hurt' she thought, aware of the microphone next to her mouth that would carry even a whisper to the pilot, 'but I do feel bad for the pilots that engage her.' She glanced down at the panel that displayed all of the **Brynhildr's** stats. Perfect, as always.

"Let's go already!" Franziska cried, and, quick as a thought, her whip lashed out toward the impudent fool. But it never connected. The unknown mecha seemed to blur and disappear from her sight.

"Too slow! Where is he?" Franziska shocked that someone could actually dodge one of her attacks.

Adrian's hands slammed into the console in front of her as she burst out of her chair. "Franziska, behind you!" she screamed, her eyes locked on the figure.

**Brynhildr **turned to meet the threat, but a little too late: claws raked across her left side instead of her back.

Lights started flashing in the cockpit as Franziska screamed in pain. MEI started bringing up damage reports, which Franziska waved off as she lashed out with her whip. The enemy knocked it away with his arm, then thrust the claws through her right shoulder, rendering her whip useless and locking them together.

Franziska gritted her teeth through the pain. "Fool," she gasped. "You just signed your own death warrant!" With that she fired her guns point blank at her foe. And though some bullets punched through, most just bounced off the mecha's armor. "How...how is this possible?" Franziska stared at the other mecha. Those things on the helmet looked like horns...how could they have looked like ears to her before? The other mecha lowered its head to stare into **Brynhildr's **helmet. "I've got you now!" Franziska heard a familiar voice crow.

"Matt?" Franziska asked in disbelief as the other mecha grabbed **Brynhildr's** helmet with its free hand, claws extended. Franziska was slammed back into her chair, and she coughed violently, tasting blood. Through the pressure pounding her head, she could hear a woman screaming, "Franziska! Get out of there!"

'Adrian, damn.' Franziska thought as her fingers convulsed on the escape button.

"This is the end!" Matt screamed, and crushed **Brynhildr's** helmet in his hand. Then he shoved the suit off of his left arm and went off in search of a new opponent.

Back on the Badger, most of the support crew stood in stunned silence. Adrian turned her horrified eyes from the sky to the consoles in front of her, that were now only showing static. 'Of course', the rational part of her mind thought, 'the sensors were destroyed.' "Franziska?" she said quietly into her microphone. "Do you hear me?" She heard only silence. "Franziska? Franziska!" Adrian sunk to her knees, hugging herself, trying not to burst into tears.

"Edgeworth here." A sudden voice made Adrian look back up as Edgeworth's face was displayed on a transmission. "Lt. Colonel von Karma is E.V.! Get an extraction team out here now!"

Adrian jumped to her feet and tore her headset off, throwing it on top of the useless display as raced to where the rescue ships launched. She was not normally a part of the extraction team, but that wasn't going to stop her. She barely slowed to point at a medic that was waiting for a crew. "You," she demanded, "come with me." He hesitated. "Now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted, then ran after her. They grabbed the first available ship, and Adrian slid into the pilot's chair. They took off almost before the medic could close the hatch, and steered a straight course for the drifting pilot. The medic winced at each explosion that rocked the tiny ship, but Adrian ignored his weak protests. "Hold on!" she warned as she wrenched the ship around a piece of debris. Her heart ached as she recognized it as a piece of the **Brynhildr**. She shoved that hurt aside as she brought the shop alongside Franziska. Adrian couldn't suppress a sob as she took in the amount of damage Franziska had taken. But the medic successfully brought the unconscious pilot into the rescue ship, and Adrian turned to head back to the Badger. She flew just slightly more carefully this time, trying not to jostle Franziska more than she had to.

A medical team swarmed all over the ship as they docked, and Franziska was quickly whisked off to the hospital ward.

Adrian followed right after, and nearly bowled over the poor intern that tried to tell her the room was off-limits. "Not to me, it isn't" she had growled, and stationed herself in the corner, out of the way, as she watched the doctors work. She glared at anyone who seemed to object to her presence, and not a word was said against her. As soon as they had Franziska stabilized, Adrian pulled a chair up next to the bed and clasped one of Franziska's hands between her own. Adrian sagged as the last of the adrenaline left her.

"I turned out to be useless after all," she whispered, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. Franziska, can you ever forgive me?" She lay her head down on the bed and cried as she waited for the pilot to open her eyes.


End file.
